délire day!
by lilou.centon
Summary: Une série de one shot écris pour le plaisir de mes lectrices de mon blog en guise de remonte moral! Des histoires variées et délirantes en fonction de mes demandes qui mettent en scène le plus souvent mes deux chouchous incontestables Randy Orton et John Cena dans des scénarios des plus loufoques! Humour nécessaire! Bonne lecture!
1. Chapter 1

délire day

Randy se rua sur John le faisant basculer dans le lit sous l'impact, il s'assit à califourchon sur son torse et sortit un objet que John n'eut pas le temps d'identifier avant de s'emparer de son poignet, le geste était si rapide qu'il n'eut pas le temps de réagir en comprenant ses intentions.

Randy tira sur son bras et passa ses doigts à travers les montants d'acier, il appréciait d'avoir choisi un lit en métal aujourd'hui, une seconde plus tard le second poignet de John était maintenu en place lui aussi.

John lança un regard rapide à ses deux poignets et au lit, il était menotté!

Le regard de Randy se fit plus fou et John commença à paniquer, il n'était pas dans son état normal, il avait peur de ce qu'il pouvait faire maintenant qu'il était immobilisé.

Randy se redressa avec un sourire dément sur le visage, il se lécha la lèvre à l'instar de la vipère et regarda John qui se débattait vainement dans ses liens.

- Randy, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- Tu es à moi John, rien qu'à moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

- Maintenant que tu ne peux plus rien faire pour m'en empêcher, je vais aller voir Wade.

- Noon!

- Pourquoi, tu tiens à lui ?

- Non, il n'est rien pour moi, juste un ami, rien d'autre, toi seul compte.

- Alors pourquoi le protèges-tu de moi ?

- Hustle, loyalty...

- and Respect, je sais, c'est ta foutu devise et alors?

- Loyalty!

- Et a qui va ta loyauté?

- A toi en premier, à ma famille en deuxième, à la tienne aussi puis à mes amis et ensuite à mes fans.

- Tu es sûr de ton ordre?

- Oui.

- Alors tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient à ce que je rende une petite visite à Wade ?

- C'est pas la peine, laisse-le, il n'y a que toi.

- Je vais vérifier ça. Attends-moi là dit-il comme s'il avait un autre choix.

- Non, attends, Randy, attends, lui fais pas de mal je t'en prie!

Randy lui lança un regard halluciné avant de refermer la porte derrière lui, étouffant ses cris de protestations et ses suppliques sans un remord.

Il partit vingt minutes et revint retrouver John qui attendait fou d'angoisse dans le lit.

Randy remonta sur le lit avec un air gourmand et vit ses poignets entaillés.

- Tsssst, mon beau prisonnier, j'aurais dû prendre le modèle avec protection en cuir pour toi.

- Randy, qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Wade?

- Oublie le, il ne compte pas tu l'as dit toi-même!

Il avança sa main et parcouru son torse de caresses sensuelles, John frémit toujours aussi incapable à résister à ses mains malgré son angoisse, Randy joua avec ses nerfs encore quelques minutes avant de sortir un cutter de sa poche. John se tendit aussitôt, la peur bien présente de nouveau et regarda Randy avancer la lame vers son torse, il essayait de s'enfoncer dans le matelas pour lui échapper.

La vipère sourit avec sadisme et avança encore sa main...

... Pour découper son tee-shirt sans le blesser.

Il dégagea le torse de John et entreprit de l'embrasser, alternant baisers et morsures avec un savoir-faire impressionnant, John était perdu, l'esprit aux abonnés absents, Randy savait lui donner du plaisir mieux que personne sa femme n'était jamais arrivé à la moitié des résultats obtenus par son homme.

Randy descendit jusqu'à son jean, il dériva sur sa hanche et commença à lui faire un suçon bien marqué, Cena gémit quand il sentit les dents de son amant agripper sa peau pour mieux le marquer.

Il releva la tête pour admirer son chef d'oeuvre et replongea pour le perfectionner, Randy adorait le marquer pour que ça reste visible pendant des jours, il lui avait demandé d'éviter les endroits de son corps qu'on voyait lorsqu'il était sur le ring.

Ce jour-là, Randy avait acquiescé avec un air gourmand et était descendu plus bas sur son corps, juste dans le creux de l'aine, il avait bien failli jouir immédiatement!

Randy déboucla sa ceinture et le débarrassa de son jean et de de son boxer pour commencer des caresses

plus intimes encore, John se perdit totalement oubliant Wade mais alors qu'il allait venir, Randy se releva et le laissant totalement frustré, comme fou.

Il poussa un cri de rage si sexuel que son bourreau frémit à son tour avant qu'un sourire sadique n'apparaisse de nouveau sur ses lèvres.

Haletant, John lui demanda entre deux inspirations:

- Randy... dis-moi... où est ... Wade... s'il te plait!

- Non, tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir.

- Pitié, ... je ferais tout... ce que tu ... voudras.

- Pour l'instant c'est moi qui vais te faire tout ce que je veux.

John déglutit difficilement, Randy était tellement bizarre ce soir, qu'il pouvait s'attendre à tout.

Il revint sur lui et reprit ses petits jeux le faisant monter en pression mais s'éloignant chaque fois qu'il allait jouir le laissant de plus en plus frustré, son cri de rage plu à Randy.

- ça suffit Randy! Arrête ce jeu, j'en peux plus!

- Non, c'est bien trop amusant.

- Bébé, s'il te plait! Où est Wade?

- Wade? Aucune idée, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis trois jours, il n'est pas là ce soir d'ailleurs.

- Alors quand tu es sorti tout à l'heure?

- J'étais parti chercher ton cadeau, joyeux anniversaire chéri..

- Hein?

- Tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais oublier?

- Et qu'est-ce que tu m'as acheté?

- Tu veux voir?

John secoua la tête énergiquement et le sourire de Randy s'agrandit encore.

- Je vais l'ouvrir pour toi alors de toute façon, tu ne peux pas t'en servir sans moi.

John releva la tête, intrigué pour le voir ouvrir le paquet et découvrit l'objet en question, un fouet noir.

Il se mordit la lèvre dans un mélange d'appréhension et d'excitation et regarda Randy s'approcher de lui en lui murmurant une deuxième fois:

- Joyeux anniversaire mon coeur...


	2. Chapitre 2

Kikou tout le monde ( Y a du monde?) comment ça rien? Y a du monde? ( oui!) ah je préfère! donc voici un deuxième os sans lien avec le premier, juste un délire écris pour sauver la soirée de ma titounette chérie il y a de ça ouh euh tout ça, bref tout ça pour dire que c'est pas du grand art mais que pour se détendre ça peut passer. A ma Missy Slaughty, non non ce n'est pas un dérivé d'un centon story, juste un OS fait comme ça en passant mais j'avoue que le caractère de mes John et de mes Randy dans mes différentes histoires sont assez similaires entre eux. En espérant que vous vous amuserez à le lire autant que moi à l'écrire bisous! Lilou!

délire day 2

S.O.S Titoune en action!

accrochez vos ceintures, du grand n'importe quoi signé Lilou en vue!

Il n'aurait jamais dû faire ce pari avec Randy, c'était débile, Randy gagnait toujours, il ne pouvait pas supporter la défaite, il aurait risqué sa vie pour gagner mais John croyait en ses chances cette fois.

Il se traita d'idiot pour la 47ème fois en traversant le couloir en espérant que personne n'ouvrirait sa porte à ce moment-là pour le voir passer.

Il avait joué et il avait perdu, résultat, il devait aller servir le petit-déjeuner au lit à Randy en tenue de soubrette, il portait un tablier noir avec de la dentelle blanche et juste un tablier en dehors de la coiffe blanche que Randy lui avait imposée aussi en emportant le pari.

Il arriva à la porte de chambre de Randy en se marmonnant: idiot, et de 48, il n'était plus à ça près, il aurait adoré voir Randy le servir dans cette tenue mais l'inverse lui plaisait nettement moins.

Il frappa à la porte en disant d'une voix hésitante à peine audible:

- Service d'étage! Une autre exigence de Randy et recommença vingt secondes plus tard d'une voix plus forte quand il comprit que Randy ne bougerait pas s'il ne parlait pas plus fort.

Randy se leva et alla lentement à la porte avec un sourire aux lèves, il entendait John pester derrière et il lui ouvrit sans se presser.

John le regarda avec agacement en disant:

- Ah bah enfin!

Randy leva un sourcil et John se reprit immédiatement de peur qu'il ne lui claque la porte au nez et ne le laisse dans cette tenue dehors.

- Bonjour monsieur, service d'étage, où souhaitez-vous prendre votre petit-déjeuner?

- Dans mon lit. Répondit Randy.

- Bien monsieur.

Randy regagna son lit tandis que John allait jusqu'à la petite table à roulette prévue pour les petit-déjeuners au lit, il dut tourner le dos à Randy pour ça qui en profita pour admirer la vue de ses fesses nues et musclées. Il détailla chaque partie du corps de John avec envie mais réussi à se composer un visage impassible quand Johnrevint vers lui en poussant la table vers le lit, lui donnant l'occasion de détailler le reste de son corps. La coiffe lui donnait un air ridicule mais il portait très bien le tablier.

John commença à faire le service, il avait apporté tout ce que Randy aimait manger le matin, il lui servit son café bien chaud avec une cuillère de miel dedans et commença à beurrer des tartines en admirant Randy qui soufflait doucement sur son café ( retour de la cage aux folles mdr) Il lui tendit une tartine avant que Randy ne la réclame et celui-ci le remercia en souriant:

- Merci mademoiselle! Vous êtes ravissante vous savez?

Johnny grommela mais se reprit sous le regard sévère de Randy.

- Je vous remercie monsieur.

Il lui tendit une seconde tartine quand il eut fini la première et attendit patiemment qu'il sirote son café miel, il ne connaissait que Randy pour boire ce truc le matin. Il se tenait immobile, rigide et mal à l'aise à côté de lui et pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer, chacun de ses gestes, ses mimiques, le froncement délicat de son nez quand il soufflait sur son café.

Perdu dans sa contemplation, il ne vit pas que Randy avait mangé ses tartines et il en beurra une lui-même. John voulut se précipiter pour finir mais il l'en empêcha et lui tendit la tartine à son tour pour qu'il la mange, beurre et confiture, comme il les aimait, il n'était donc pas le seul à avoir observé l'autre.

Randy engloutit lui-même une autre tartine et finit son café, il reposa la tasse et décala la table roulante.

Puis il attira John vers lui en posant ses mains sur ses fesses, il le fit basculer sur le lit et John tomba sur ses genoux, surpris avant qu'il n'ait pu se remettre de sa surprise, Randy posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ils échangèrent un baiser passionné et collant et ils se regardèrent en éclatant de rire quand ils se reculèrent en disant chacun:

- Confiture.

- Miel, répondit John Comment tu peux boire du café au miel?

- C'est bon, tu verras, je te ferais goûter un jour.

- Si c'est aussi sucré que tes lèvres, ça promet.

Randy éclata de rire et lui donna un second baiser plus approfondi, il glissa ses mains sur les fesses de John et les caressa tandis que la soubrette inspectait le torse de son ami du bout des doigts.

- ça te va très bien le tablier tu sais lui dit-il avec un sourire coquin mais ça j'aime moins!

Il lui retira sa coiffe et reprit son exploration de son corps.

John se releva pour dégager la couverture qui recouvrait Randy, il portait un boxer noir moulant comme à son habitude et John voyait clairement l'état d'esprit de Randy.

La vipère replia ses jambes pour se dégager totalement de l'emprise de John et le bascula en arrière en prenant place sur son torse, il joua un moment avec lui, voyant l'excitation de Johnny grandir de plus en plus avant de le retourner d'un seul coup.

Le sentant se tendre, il passa ses mains sur son dos et son torse avec tendresse, lui mordillant l'oreille et déposant des baisers dans son cou puis il mouilla ses doigts pour préparer John attendant qu'il se détende avant d'ajouter un doigt à la fois lentement puis il entra en douceur en lui.

John se crispa et cria malgré ses soins mais il s'habitua assez vite à Randy et il apprécia ses vas et viens en lui. Randy se servit de la ceinture du tablier pour tenir John contre lui et lui dit:

- Mmm j'adore cette tenue, garde-là mon Johnny, je crois que tu vas la porter très souvent!

John ne répondit pas mais se promit de lui acheter une tenue d'infirmière pour leur prochaine rencontre, il adorait jouer au docteur avec lui!

Randy accélèra progressivement et John commença à gémir, son cerveau aux abonnés absents, entièrement focalisé sur Randy.

Après un long moment de tendresse, ils jouirent ensemble et se laissèrent tomber sur le lit hors d'haleine. John posa sa tête sur le torse de Randy et lui dit après l'avoir félicité:

- Je parie que tu tiendrais pas un deuxième round tout de suite!

Randy releva la tête et l'observa amusé, son sourire ne présageait rien de bon.

Deux jours plus tard, John traversait un autre couloir d'hôtel en tenue d'infirmière, il ne fallait jamais parier avec Randy, jamais!


	3. Chapter 3

Les yeux bleus ne le lâchaient pas, il les sentait sur lui à chaque mouvement, chaque déhanché, le rendant plus fou, plus osé que tous les soirs précédents, il se retourna, cambrant ses hanches dans un mouvement sexy et plongeant ses yeux dans les deux opales de la petite rousse au bord de la scène.

Elle était captivante, il la vit se mordre la lèvre avec envie et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, oui, il allait la faire rêver ce soir!

Elle était accompagnée de deux autres filles, deux brunes, une aux cheveux courts, l'autre au contraire avait de très longs cheveux, elles suivaient la rouquine comme son ombre, attentives et silencieuses, c'était le silence assourdissant de ces trois filles qui avait attiré son attention.

Les prunelles des trois filles le suivaient inlassablement mais pas de la même façon que celles des autres femmes en furie autour de la scène.

Les beaux yeux marrons de la brunette étaient incroyablement doux et intelligents, son visage trahissait sa bonté et l'affection qu'elle portait à ses deux amies, quant à la dernière fille, celle aux cheveux longs, elle avait ce regard un tantinet mutin, ses magnifiques cheveux bruns tombaient en cascades sur ces épaules découvertes.

Malgré ces yeux pétillants et rieurs, elle dégageait énormément de sensibilité et de gentillesse ( cadeau de Shanny), elle restait accolée à ses deux amies, proche comme pour veiller sur elles.

- Raaaaaaaaandy Hurla l'une des femmes dans la pièce.

Il l'ignora, ce soir, il n'était là que pour ce trio, son numéro en solo allait bientôt s'arrêter mais il avait envie de prolonger sa soirée un peu ce soir.

La musique se finit, il salua son public en prêtant une attention toute particulière au trio et à la rouquine dont les yeux bleus l'attiraient inévitablement, il avait l'impression de plonger dans l'océan chaque fois qu'il la regardait.

Troublé il quitta la scène et alla trouver son ami en pleine préparation pour lui parler.

- Randy ? Quelque chose d'intéressant ce soir ? Lui demanda John en voyant la lueur dans les yeux de son ami de toujours.

- Trois, ensemble, au premier rang, une rousse et deux brunes.

- qu'est-ce qu'elles ont de spéciales ?

- Tout.

John sourit, Randy était rarement aussi enthousiaste, il avait éveillé son intérêt, il se leva, les franges de son pantalon de cow-boy s'envolant dans son mouvement, il saisit son chapeau et salua Randy avec humour avant de monter à son tour sur scène.

Sa musique country démarra et John se rua en avant, jouant avec son lasso en se déhanchant comme un beau diable, son ceinturon large mettant ses abdos parfaitement dessinés en valeur, son gilet de cuir resté ouvert battait dans l'air à chaque mouvement et son chapeau bien enfoncé sur son crâne, dissimulait en partie ses traits, il était séduisant et mystérieux, les femmes hurlaient en permanence tandis qu'il laissait tomber son lasso pour commencer à danser, son numéro était un peu ringard de son point de vue, trop souvent exécuté sans doute mais il le connaissait si bien qu'il put se concentrer sur le trio repéré par Randy un peu plus tôt.

La rouquine lui permit de les localiser très vite, c'était la seule rousse de la salle mais même sans ça, il les aurait sans doute repéré rapidement, il comprenait ce que Randy voulait dire en disant qu'elles avaient tout de spéciales, elles dénotaient comme jamais dans cette salle remplie de furies.

Il s'approcha en dansant pour mieux les observer.

La belle rousse avait les mêmes yeux bleus sublimes de Randy, il comprenait sa fascination pour elle, les deux brunes l'attirèrent davantage, l'une avait les yeux marrons glacés comme si du chocolat liquide coulait dans ses prunelles et il eut bien envie de vérifier si sa peau était aussi douce que son regard était sucré, la dernière avait un regard vert émeraude saisissant, il se perdit un instant dans leur profondeur avait de se ressaisir et de s'éloigner un peu pour faire plaisir aux autres femmes présentes mais le trio l'intriguait et il revenait souvent vers elles.

Il se déshabillait en rythme, son chapeau en premier puis son gilet fini au sol dévoilant sa musculature impressionnante, son torse magnifique, ses muscles qui roulaient sous sa peau à chaque mouvement, la fin de la musique approchait, il retira son pantalon, dévoilant un boxer noir qui lui allait très bien, ses fesses étaient parfaitement moulées et les femmes hurlèrent de plus belle tandis que le trio l'observait avec un plaisir évident mais sobre.

La musique s'arrêta sur un ultime déhanché, il récupéra ses vêtements et quitta la salle, Randy l'attendait dans sa loge, curieux de ses impressions.

- Alors?

- Intéressantes en effet.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de prolonger un peu ta soirée?

- Mmmm, tu as quelque chose de précis en tête?

- Oui, tu as presque les bons habits pour ça!

- Ah, je vois, j'ai les autres aussi t'en fais pas et toi?

- Moi aussi.

- Et pour laquelle de ces demoiselles le fais-tu?

- La jolie petite rousse bien sûr! Et toi ?

- Moi j'aime bien les brunettes!

- Les deux?

- Je suis gourmand mec qu'est-ce que tu veux!

Randy éclata de rire, il était si beau quand il riait même John l'avait remarqué pas étonnant que les filles soient toutes dingues de lui et de son corps parfait!

Les deux hommes revêtirent leur nouveaux costumes pour leur numéro spécial et attendirent que le dernier numéro passent avant de monter sur scène à leur tour.

Randy entra le premier, il portait un short de cuir noir moulant, un collier de cuir et un bracelet à clou assez large au poignet droit, la racaille façon boîte de strip-tease, les filles adorèrent immédiatement, la rouquine leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Randy qui évaluait sa réaction, à priori, il était satisfait, il commença son numéro de danse prouvant sa grande souplesse sous les hurlements de joie des femmes.

John fit son entrée peu après, il portait un gilet de cuir comme tout à l'heure mais avec une étoile de shériff épinglé dessus, son fidèle chapeau et en bas des chapes longues de cuirs marrons et un string léopard et rien d'autre, il déchaîna la foule encore plus et s'avança d'une démarche de cow-boy vers le hors-la-loi, il dégaina un canard de plastique jaune avec une casquette de policier et hurla:

- Au nom du canard, levez-les mains, je vous arrête!

Randy se figea dans la position demandée et John avança vers lui, il déposa le canard dans les mains de la brunette aux yeux émeraude avec un clin d'œil et demanda:

- Pourriez-vous me tenir ça, charmante mademoiselle?

Il se pencha et admira de nouveau la jolie brune aux cheveux courts, Mmmm du chocolat liquide dans les prunelles!

Il sortit une paire de menottes à fourrure rose de son gilet et les passa à Randy en le poussant à genoux devant la rouquine qui tendit la main pour caresser son torse magnifique, Randy frémit en lui lançant un doux regard et un petit sourire tout en respirant la merveilleuse odeur de ses cheveux.

John se pavanait devant la jeune femme aux yeux noisettes, il la voyait comme une friandise, si douce, si sucrée, à croquer

Il releva Randy et le fit quitter la scène en saluant le public une dernière fois

Une fois dans les coulisses, il détacha Randy qui grogna:

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de les serrer autant?

- Disons que j'avais un peu la tête ailleurs!

- Ouais, la tête!

- Plains-toi, ça t'a permis d'approcher la rouquine de très près!

- c'est vrai dit-il avec un grand sourire. Alors et toi laquelle?

- Celle aux cheveux courts, l'autre aurait très bien convenu à Mike, dommage qu'il ne soit pas là ce soir!


	4. Chapter 4

Avant dernier délire day, un style très différent des précédents, faut croire que je me suis assagies entre le 1er et celui-ci ( toi assagies? Me fais pas rire) c'était une histoire venue de nulle part, j'avais l'image d'une course poursuite effrénée, à quel moment j'ai dérapé ? Je m'en souviens plus, enfin voilà le résultat, j'espère que vous aimerez le lire quand même. Merci à ma missy slaughty dont les reviews me font toujours autant rire, un grand merci pour ta fidélité sans faille!

délire day 4

Je courrais, le souffle court, avalant les kilomètres de plus en plus difficilement, mon rythme n'était plus aussi régulier, bientôt, il me rattraperait.

Il me suivait toujours, rapide, régulier, j'entendais son pas, un deux trois quatre, un deux trois quatre, léger, il se rapprochait, à chacune de mes foulées il était un peu plus près.

J'entendais son souffle désormais, je me forçais à ne pas tourner la tête, ne pas regarder par dessus mon épaule, il était très proche maintenant. Il m'aurait suffit de ralentir un peu, juste quelques secondes pour le laisser me dépasser, le laisser filer mais je m'y refusais.

J'accélérais encore, arrachant ma masse du sol, me propulsant vers l'avant et regagnais quelques mètres sur lui, juste quelques mètres mais je ne tiendrais plus longtemps ce rythme.

Il était en retard aujourd'hui, j'avais commencé avant lui et j'avais quelques tours d'avance sinon il ne m'aurait pas rattrapé, enfin c'était ce que je me disais en boucle pour essayer de m'en convaincre.

Sa foulée était toujours aussi légère, il avait accéléré lui aussi en me voyant reprendre de l'avance, je soupirais, tentant d'avaler ma salive, ma gorge était si sèche, je baissais la tête une seconde, les yeux clos cherchant encore un peu d'énergie avant de m'étaler de tout mon long dans un magnifique vol plané!

Une racine qui dépassait, j'avais choisi mon moment pour fermer les yeux!

A plat ventre, le souffle coupé par la chute, les mains et les genoux en sang, je l'entendis s'arrêter à côté de moi dans une glissade, ses pieds puis ses genoux entrèrent dans mon champ de vision et je tentais de me relever quand j'entendis le timbre grave de sa voix me demander:

- Hééé? ça va? Rien de cassé?

- ça va, croassais-je en basculant sur le côté pour me relever.

Alors je rencontrais des yeux bleus, magnifiques, intenses, un rien inquiet en ce moment même, il passa son regard rapidement sur tout mon corps, comme pour évaluer mon état, j'en profitais pour faire de même.

Il avait de magnifiques proportions, grand, fin, musclé, ses muscles étaient magnifiquement dessinés, je devinais la forme de son torse sous son tee-shirt collé à sa peau par la transpiration.

Il portait un short noir tout simple qui s'arrêtait au-dessus de ses genoux et je voyais la peau bronzée de ses jambes magnifiques. Je remontais rapidement sur son visage, ses yeux s'étaient adoucis maintenant comme s'il était rassuré de me voir en un seul morceau, en dehors de quelques écorchures sanglantes.

Je sentis mon coeur faire un bond pour la seconde fois, il était... séduisant.

Il me tendit la main pour m'aider à me relever en disant:

- Randy.

- John répondis-je tandis qu'il me hissait sur mes pieds sans effort.

- Je sais.

Un sourire mystérieux apparut sur ses lèvres, je me demandais comment il connaissait mon nom mais ne lui posais aucune question pour autant.

- Viens dit-il, Tu as besoin de te débarbouiller et de boire un bon coup.

Il glissa sa main derrière mon dos, je ne pus retenir un frisson qu'il ignora, et il me dirigea tranquillement vers la sortie du parc. J'aurais pu protester, me dégager, lui dire de me laisser mais la vérité c'est que je n'en avais aucune envie.

Des semaines qu'on courrait tous les jours à la même heure dans ce parc, des semaines, qu'il me talonnait sans jamais me dépasser, des semaines qu'on jouait à ce jeu sans jamais s'être parlé et le jeu aurait encore pu durer longtemps sans cette chute grotesque.

Je n'avais même jamais vu son visage jusqu'à aujourd'hui, chaque jour, il entrait dans le parc peu de temps après moi et se lançait de son rythme de métronome derrière mes talons, je reconnaissais sa foulée à l'oreille, une, deux trois quatre, une deux trois quatre, je m'étais surpris à compter ses foulées dès le deuxième jour et il n'avait jamais changé de rythme une seule fois, pas la moindre hésitation, pas le moindre trébuchement.

Mais aujourd'hui, il était en retard et j'avais été déçu de ne pas le trouver là, même si je m'étais toujours refusé à me retourner pour le regarder, j'aimais sa compagnie, j'aimais entendre sa foulée si douce derrière moi chaque jour.

J'avais prolongé ma course plus que de coutume et il avait fini par apparaître et se glisser derrière moi comme chaque jour mais la fatigue m'avait rattrapée et trahie jusqu'à cette gamelle lamentable presque à ses pieds.

C'était idiot, j'en avais trop fait mais je ne voulais pas partir le premier, pas avant qu'il n'ait lui-même fini son footing.

Il nous avait fait sortir du parc rapidement, puis dirigé dans les rues, on était désormais arrêté devant la porte d'un appartement pas très loin. Randy sortit des clés d'une petite pochette très serrée dans sa poche, c'était malin, ça évitait qu'elles ne tintent sans arrêt à chacune de ses foulées.

Il déverrouilla la porte et m'attira à l'intérieur sans que je ne songe à protester, ma docilité aurait dû m'inquiéter, j'aurais dû protester et partir immédiatement mais la vérité c'était que je voulais être là, avec lui et je n'avais aucune envie de fuir. On monta à l'étage, il ouvrit la porte de son appartement et là encore me poussa à l'intérieur, me dirigeant jusqu'au salon où il me fit asseoir sur une chaise. Il me lâcha pour la première fois depuis le parc et je ne m'étais pas aperçu de ce contact prolongé jusqu'à ce que le froid de son absence me saisisse.

Il disparut de ma vision quelques secondes avant de revenir avec un grand verre d'eau qu'il me tendit et partit de nouveau pendant que je l'avalais d'une traite.

Il me regarda avec un léger sourire quand il revint avec une bouteille de désinfectant et des compresses, il revint jusqu'à moi et je pu admirer sa démarche pour la première fois.

Il était souple, léger dans ses mouvements malgré sa grande taille, d'ailleurs il me semblait qu'il était plus grand que moi, plus jeune aussi certainement, ses traits avaient gardés un peu de la rondeur de l'enfance et ses yeux étaient d'un bleu si pur, si envoûtant, il fit les derniers pas pour me rejoindre et je le trouvais félin soudain.

Sans un mot, il me saisit le poignet droit et le retourna pour soigner ma main, il désinfecta la plaie et retira doucement les petits gravillons qui s'étaient logés dedans avant de passer à la seconde main, il se tenait debout devant moi et je pouvais à loisir deviner la forme merveilleuse de son torse, il était encore plus beau vu de près.

Randy s'accroupit devant moi et s'occupa alors de mes genoux, je me rendis soudain compte qu'on n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis nos rapides présentations au parc, au lieu de me mettre mal à l'aise, je savourais ce silence et profitais de l'occasion pour admirer mon rival de course qui s'ingéniait toujours à me soigner sans me faire de mal et la vision de son visage très concentré sous ses cheveux très courts et bruns m'enchantait.

Il déplaça le tissu en lambeau de mon short sur la jambe droite pour découvrir une autre plaie que je n'avais pas remarqué jusqu'à présent, pourtant le sang avait coulé jusqu'à ma cheville, je me demandais furtivement quelle impression j'avais pu faire aux passants qu'on avait croisé et surtout ce que Randy devait penser de moi tandis qu'il terminait ses soins avec délicatesse. M'avait-il ramené chez lui que par pitié?

Il releva la tête vers moi et nos regards s'accrochèrent intensément, mon coeur battit la chamade et sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi ni comment, je me penchais en avant et capturais les lèvres de mon infirmier avec douceur.

Randy ne me repoussa pas comme je l'avais craint en réalisant l'énormité de mes actes mais au contraire approfondi le baiser. Mon cerveau tenta vainement de me rappeler que je n'étais pas gay mais mon coeur lui s'embrasa instantanément tandis que la langue de Randy taquinait la mienne.

On rompit le baiser ensemble et j'ouvris les yeux pour voir les siens brûler de passion, sentant mes jours chauffer, je me demandais vaguement si les miens avaient le même éclat mais je me contentais de sourire en demandant:

- Tu ramènes toujours les éclopés du parc chez toi pour les soigner?

- Et toi? Tu embrasses toujours ceux qui te soignent?

- Aucune idée, tu es le premier à le faire!

- Etonnant ça vu la cascade que tu viens de faire! J'imagine que tu n'en es pas à ta première!

- Je ne suis pas maladroit.

- Non, tu as juste présumé de tes forces et de ton endurance.

- Tu étais en retard. Répondis-je sans réfléchir.

Une sourire apparut de nouveau sur ses lèvres, ses lèvres si douces que j'avais encore envie de goûter.

- J'étais pile à l'heure, comme chaque jour, et tu mets passé devant 8 fois sans me voir, j'attendais juste une réponse à une question que je me posais depuis des jours déjà.

- Et tu l'as eu?

- Oui. Vu que tu t'es étalé de tout au long en courant trop longtemps pour m'attendre, je dirais que j'ai eu ma réponse.

J' étais troublé par sa sincérité, plus encore que par la réponse en elle-même, je devinais la question que Randy se posait: John l'attendait-il avec la même impatiente que lui?

Je lui souris à mon tour et lui vola un second baiser, Randy me le rendit avant de se relever en souriant, il m'attrapa le poignet pour éviter de prendre mes mains blessées et m'emmena avec lui dans son appartement, il m'offrit un second verre d'eau que je bu avec autant de précipitation que le premier et il saisit mes lèvres à son tour pour la première fois, léchant les gouttes d'eau qui perlaient sur ma bouche après ce verre d'eau.

Il le retira le verre des mains et reprit le baiser en posant sa main sur mon coeur, son sourire s'agrandit encore quand il me lâcha en sentant mon coeur s'emballer sous la caresse de sa langue dans ma bouche.

Il reprit mon poignet et m'attira vers une autre pièce, sa chambre, découvris-je quand il ouvrit la porte, l'instinct qui m'aurait crié de faire demi-tour immédiatement, de partir en courant semblait annihilé et je le suivis sans hésitation, il referma la porte derrière moi comme pour nous donner plus d'intimité et m'entraîna jusqu'à son lit. Je pensais vaguement à l'état de mes vêtements, je n'étais pas très propre et Randy sembla considérer la question rapidement avant de hausser les épaules et de simplement me retirer mes baskets pour m'attirer dans son lit.

Il s'allongea et m'attira sur lui, immédiatement mes mains se posèrent sur son torse tant convoité et il sourit, il me laissa le parcourir à travers le tissu un bon moment, je le sentais frisonner sous mes caresses, j'adorais cette sensation et je n'étais pas le seul visiblement!

Randy se mit lui aussi à découvrir mon corps du bout des doigts mais il me débarrassa rapidement de mon tee-shirt avant de revenir à la charge, ses doigts s'attardèrent sur une cicatrice et il leva un sourcil interrogateur en disant de sa voix grave que j'aimais tellement :

- Pas maladroit tu disais?

- Blessure de guerre! Lui répondis-je avec un sourire moqueur.

- Le boulot? Ou le sport?

- Un peu des deux.

Je me penchais vers lui et reprenais ses lèvres avec délice, tandis que mes doigts s'aventuraient directement sur sa peau pendant que je tirais son tee-shirt doucement vers le haut, il cambra son dos pour me permettre de lui retirer et je lâchais sa bouche pour finir de l'enlever en le laissant tomber au sol.

J'admirais alors son torse pour la première fois en me mordant la lèvre, Mmmmmmmmm magnifique pensais-je.

Il ne put retenir son sourire et le mien apparut à son tour quand je transformais son sourire en gémissement en embrassant son torse. Randy s'attaqua à mon short déchiré doucement comme pour ne pas me brusquer et je me relevais pour lui permettre de l'enlever, je profitais de l'occasion pour lui retirer le sien et je découvris que mes passages répétés sur son torse l'avait passablement excité.

Après de nombreuses caresses, nous étions tous les deux nus et Randy inversa nos positions, m'allongeant sur le dos, je me tendais aussitôt et il prit mes mains pour les remettre sur son torse, le contact m'apaisa et Randy commença doucement à me préparer, je le voulais plus que tout mais pourtant mon malaise reprenait le dessus quand je sentis ses doigts dans mon intimité. Randy se montra d'une grande tendresse et s'employa à détourner mon attention tandis qu'il glissait ses doigts un à un, lentement, doucement en moi, prenant garde à ne pas me faire de mal.

Il revenait sans arrêt à mes lèvres, à mon cou, déposant de doux baisers sur ma peau blanche en comparaison de la sienne, il occupait si bien mon esprit que je ne prêtais plus attention à ses gestes plus bas et qu'il put me détendre facilement, alors il s'immisça en moi en m'embrassant langoureusement, son baiser étouffa mon cri de douleur et il s'immobilisa le temps pour moi de m'habituer.

Son immobilité devint très vite insupportable et je m'agitais sous lui pour lui faire comprendre de bouger, je sentis son sourire, baiser-sourire pensais-je avec délice, et il avança un peu plus, je soufflais à son passage et Randy s'arrêta une nouvelle fois, il était d'une remarque tendresse dans ses gestes, il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant d'entrer totalement, il était imposant mais sa douceur m'avait permis de l'accepter sans trop de souffrance.

Ses premières poussées furent douloureuses et je m'agrippais fermement à ses épaules, il me laissa faire et gémit doucement quand mes ongles pénétrèrent sa chair, alors il se pencha vers moi et lécha mon cou, je gémis fortement et il renouvela son geste une première fois, me voyant m'agiter avec plaisir, alors il enchaîna sur une série rapides et précises de coup de langue me rendant totalement dingue, il m'arracha un cri de plaisir, il avait encore réussi à me faire oublier ses autres mouvements, désormais je ne souffrais plus à son passage.

Randy accéléra son rythme à ma demande et j'éprouvais très vite du plaisir, mes jambes serrèrent convulsivement ses hanches tandis qu'il heurtait une première fois un point encore inconnu en moi.

J'hurlais pour la seconde fois et Randy me sourit, dieu que j'aimais son sourire! Presque toutes ses poussées atteignaient ce point désormais et je me rendais à peine compte de quel bruyant partenaire je faisais pour lui.

Il était plus discret, se contentant de gémissements rauques qui me faisaient frisonner sans arrêt, tous mes sens étaient réveillés et mes nerfs semblaient en feu, il continuait à parcourir mon corps de coups de langue prononcés et je me tortillais sous lui, j'adorais la traitement qu'il me faisait subir, il était si bon!

- Ra.. Randy, je vais.. Ran...

- Viens! me souffla t-il à l'oreille.

Sa voix si chaude eut raison de moi et je jouissais en hurlant de plaisir une dernière fois, il me rejoignit en quelques secondes et se libéra dans un cri rauque que j'aima encore plus que ses gémissements.

Il m'embrassa langoureusement avant de se retirer doucement et se pencha pour attraper son tee-shirt, il essuya lui-même mon torse avant de passer sur le sien et se laissa tomber à côté de moi, les jours rougies et le souffle court.

Le silence retomba, seulement troublé par nos respirations agitées, au bout de quelques minutes, je me collais à lui, posant ma tête sur son torse si magnifique, je caressais sa peau d'un simple mouvement de pouce répété et il frémit à chaque passage, refermant son bras musclés sur ma hanche.

- Pourquoi tu ne me doubles pas au parc? Je sais que tu es plus rapide que moi. lui demandais-je soudain.

- Et me priver de la vue? J'aime te regarder et pour ça, il faut que je reste derrière toi.

Sa franchise me perturba une nouvelle fois, mais je crois que je pourrais m'y faire à la longue...


	5. Chapter 5

voici le dernier délire day de ma liste, plus calme lui aussi que les précédents, merci aux lecteurs et aux reviewers pour leur fidélité! Je pourrais peut-être reprendre cette série un peu plus tard qui sais? En tout cas, si vous avez des idées que vous souhaiteriez que j'écrive, mettez les moi en commentaires, j'essaierais de vous satisfaire! bisous!

délire day 5: perdus dans l'espace!

La queue de la comète avait touché la navette malgré tous les efforts du capitaine pour modifier la trajectoire du vaisseau, les dégâts étaient très importants, les voyants d'alarme clignotaient de toute part et ce n'était rien par rapport aux sirènes incessantes et aux lumières de secours rouges qui clignotaient. Un second choc brutal se produisit, aggravant la situation et le capitaine fut jeté au sol si violemment qu'il perdit connaissance en se cognant la tête.

Son second, Randy, reprit immédiatement les choses en main, après avoir consulté ses moniteurs en urgence, il décréta l'abandon du vaisseau et donna l'ordre d'évacuation d'urgence, il demanda aux hommes présents dans la salle d'emporter le capitaine jusqu'à une navette de secours et il se rendit compte que l'ordinateur contrôlant l'éjection des capsules était hors service, totalement grillé par l'impact avec la comète, il faudrait les éjecter manuellement, depuis l'intérieur du vaisseau, ce qui signifiait que quelqu'un devrait rester ici.

Il ne se posa pas la question de savoir qui, en l'absence de son capitaine, ce rôle lui incombait et il ne chercherait pas à se défiler, la vie de tout son équipage reposait sur ses épaules et dépendait des décisions qu'il prenait maintenant dans l'urgence.

Le bâtiment se dépressurisé rapidement, il devait condamner les sessions trop endommagées pour garantir la survie de tous mais il ne les fermerait qu'une fois sûr qu'elles soient bien vides.

Les hommes couraient jusqu'aux navettes le plus vite possible, les portes se refermaient juste derrière eux, Randy ne pouvait se permettre d'attendre ne serais-ce qu'une seconde une fois le dernier passé sinon tout l'équipage mourrait.

Une fois tous les hommes en salle d'embarquement, il réitéra l'ordre d'embarquer et quitta la salle de contrôle pour lancer manuellement les capsules dans l'espace, elles garantissaient un mois d'autonomie à ses occupants en se rationnant, le message de détresse était lancé et répété en boucle, ses hommes seraient très vite récupérés, il en était certain.

Il rencontra John en salle d'embarquement et lui expliqua la situation:

- L'ordinateur de lancement est mort, il va falloir le faire manuellement, donne-moi un coup de main pour lancer les navettes!

John comprit immédiatement ce qu'impliquait ce lancement manuel et il acquiesça avant de courir vers les navettes à l'opposé de Randy pour commencer le lancement.

Il était le mari de Randy mais pour l'heure, il était avant tout un officier en mission qui se devait de sauver la vie de ses camarades.

John et Randy couraient l'un vers l'autre en lançant les navettes, elles partaient à toute vitesse, déséquilibrant davantage le vaisseau fortement endommagé par la collision et les séries d'explosions qui en avaient découlé , ils étaient totalement sorti de leur trajectoire et la poussée que les moteurs droits continuaient à délivrer n'arrangeait pas les choses.

John et Randy se retrouvèrent à la dernière navette encore accrochée, elle contenait 6 hommes qui attendaient anxieusement le départ. Tous comme les autres, ils avaient compris qu'un homme devrait rester et personne ne voulait abandonner l'un des leur derrière eux mais il n'y avait pas d'autre choix.

- Monte! Lui ordonna Randy.

- Non.

- John monte dans cette navette! c'est un ordre!

- Je refuse!

- Officiers, veuillez le monter à votre bord de gré ou de force.

Les hommes n'hésitèrent qu'une seconde avant d'obéir mais John se débattit sauvagement et leur échappa, il se jeta sur la manette d'éjection et la dernière navette décolla sans eux.

Randy hurla fou de rage mais John lui lança un regard doux en disant:

- Pas sans toi! Je ne partirais jamais sans toi!

Randy s'apprêtait à lui faire remarquer qu'il n'y aura plus de futur désormais mais une explosion violente secoua le vaisseau et ils coururent jusqu'à la salle de contrôle pour fermer les derniers compartiments encore viables.

Une fois les dernières manoeuvres accomplies dans l'urgence, Randy consulta son ordinateur de bord pour connaître leur position, mais les embardées du vaisseau rendait la localisation impossible.

De toute façon, il était trop tard désormais, le message d'alerte avait changé, il annonçait désormais:

" ALERTE! ALERTE! SYSTEME DE SURVIE GRAVEMENT ENDOMMAGE, TEMPS OXYGÈNE RESTANT, 30 MINUTES!"

A la troisième répétition, Randy désactiva le système d'alarme et coupa le reste des installations, il ne laissa que de quoi faire fonctionner le chauffage, un peu de lumière et un petit ordinateur avec la radio, les ondes longues portées étaient hors service elles aussi, ils ne pourraient contacter que les vaisseaux passants à proximité, leurs chances de survies étaient quasi inexistantes.

Randy se retourna et s'appuya sur la console soudain très las, sa propre mort ne serait rien si elle n'était pas accompagnée par celle de John. Il soupira:

- John, t'aurais pas du faire ça, tu vas mourir toi aussi !

- Tant que je suis avec toi, ça me va!

- Tu as désobéi à l'ordre de ton supérieur!

- C'est à l'ordre de mon mari que j'ai désobéi et je ne le regrette pas une seconde!

- De toute façon, tu n'en auras plus l'occasion maintenant!

- ça n'a pas d'importance.

- ça en a pour moi! Je t'avais promis une longue vie heureuse et voilà ce que tu as!

- Je t'ai toi, c'est tout ce qui compte! Bébé, il nous reste moins d'une demi-heure à vivre, tu veux vraiment la passer à râler et à crier? Parce que si tu veux crier, je peux t'arranger ça, mais crois-moi, tu ne penseras plus à râler pendant ce temps-là!

Randy sourit, l'inconscience de John était ce qui l'avait séduit la première fois et là encore, c'était tout ce qu'ils leur restaient avec leur amour.

Il s'approcha de lui, prit ses mains tendrement en passant ses pouces sur le dos de ses mains et murmura doucement comme il le faisait pour le réveiller:

" bébé"

John lui sourit à son tour et se rapprocha pour lui voler un baiser tendre. Les mains de Randy parcoururent son corps en de langoureuses caresses, détaillant comme la première fois, chaque centimètre de peau, Randy semblait redécouvrir son corps à chaque fois, il ne s'en lassait jamais et John le laissait faire, il adorait sentir ses mains le frôler ainsi mais cette fois, il n'avait pas le temps.

- Chéri, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps. souffla John tandis que Randy lui faisait un suçon sur le torse, habitude qu'il avait prise pour plus de discrétion des avis des autres hommes.

- C'est vrai. Reconnut-il.

Ses mains débarrassèrent le corps de John de ses derniers vêtements avec rapidité, John avait déjà retirer ceux de Randy, ce dernier chercha du regard une zone dégagée et suffisamment confortable pour étendre John, il trouva des couvertures dans un placard et John sourit en voyant Randy se montrer toujours aussi prévenant et attentif envers lui alors qu'il ne risquait pas de pouvoir se plaindre de l'inconfort par la suite.

Il finit allongé sur les couvertures que Randy avait disposé et referma ses bras sur son homme qui vint se coller à sa poitrine, il déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de John et s'immisça en lui sans le prévenir, John rompit le baiser pour lâcher un cri et Randy lui sourit amusé en disant:

- T'as dit qu'on avait pas beaucoup de temps!

- C'est vrai! Mais tu me paieras ça!

- Si seulement...

John ne le laissa pas sombrer dans ses pensées et s'agita sous lui pour se rappeler à son souvenir, Randy se concentra aussitôt sur lui et commença ses vas et viens lentement pour laisser le temps à John de s'adapter, il reprit son rythme habituel dès qu'il s'agrippa à lui, plantant ses ongles dans ses épaules, il releva la tête et lui mordilla l'oreille en lui soufflant " allez viens" et Randy sourit de nouveau, il avait toujours l'air un peu différent dans ces moments-là, plus sauvage, un rien animal et John adorait ça, il plongea ses yeux dans les siens, le plus longtemps qu'il le put. Les traits de Randy changèrent, ses yeux s'étrécirent avant de se fermer totalement et John en fit de même, se laissant porter par le moment, les mouvements de Randy, ses caresses et ses baisers.

Ils crièrent à l'unisson, le souffle court, d'autant plus par le manque d'air et comme d'habitude John s'enroula autour de Randy, ses jambes se nouèrent dans son dos, le ramenant vers lui et ses bras agrippèrent son cou, ils étaient comme fusionnés.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, Randy jouait avec les cheveux de John tandis qu'il le serrait à l'écraser, il avait l'habitude désormais même si l'idée que c'était la dernière fois qu'il le serrait si fort lui serra le coeur, il n'en montra rien et il sortit doucement quand John le relâcha avant de se poser sur son torse comme il le faisait toujours après ces moments-là.

Les habitudes avaient la vie dure!

- Faut voir les choses du bon côté, on sera ensemble jusqu'à notre dernier souffle! Dit John avec un sourire ironique au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

- John! Tu peux pas être sérieux au moins deux secondes!

- Ben quoi?

Randy poussa un soupir exaspéré, même si l'air se faisait rare, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher mais un sourire attendri passa sur son visage, même dans la mort, John ferait tout pour dédramatiser la situation et le faire rire une dernière fois.

Il se remit dans ses bras, blottit contre lui, l'oreille collé à son torse, écoutant les battements de son coeur, c'était les derniers sons qu'il voulait emporter avec lui avec le son de sa voix.

John posa sa joue contre le haut du crâne de Randy, il resserra ses bras autour de lui et ferma les yeux en écoutant la respiration de plus en plus difficile de son homme, bientôt, ils mourraient.

Le silence régnait entre eux, ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre, ils n'avaient pas peur, ils étaient à deux jusqu'au bout comme ils se l'étaient promis à l'autel.

- Comment ils feront pour déposer des fleurs sur nos tombes? Sans l'apesanteur, elles vont jamais tenir en place!

- Chéri! je t'en supplie tais-toi!

- Mmmmm, tu as une technique que j'adore pour me faire taire...

Randy se redressa, lui lança un regard amusé et s'empara de ses lèvres, le dernier baiser...

Euh les gars? Vous êtes toujours là? On vous a repéré, une navette sera là dans 3 minutes, tenez bon surtout!

- Trois minutes? Hummm, que peut-on bien faire en 3 minutes? Demanda Randy...


	6. Chapter 6 ne jamais pousser John à bout

**Coucou les filles, voici un autre de mes vieux délire, d'ailleurs j'ai décidé de le classer en délire day même s'il n'est pas dans la même lignée que les autres, nos amis ici ne sont qu'amis et c'est bien connu, ce sont bien souvent les amis qui nous causent le plus de soucis, Randy ne fait pas exception à la règle! régalez-vous!**

**Ma missy Slaugty, pourquoi ne pas tout simplement créer un compte sans publier pour autant? ça nous faciliterait grandement la tâche tu sais! ^^ Sinon, tu peux retenter de me redonner ton adresse mail en mettant des plus grands espace entre les mots et en écrivant les points en toutes lettres, sait-on jamais, ça marchera peut-être cette fois! gros bisous à toi ma foldingue!**

**oh! J'y pense, pour gladiateur, un peu de patience, je dois totalement remodeler le chapitre 4 avant de pouvoir publier! :)**

os: Ne jamais pousser John à bout !

- Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, Randy, je vais te tuer! Hurla John en se jetant sur son ami.

L'impact projeta Randy au sol et John l'y suivit en refermant ses mains autour du cou de la vipère, il se mit à le secouer dans tous les sens, la tête de Randy dodelinait sous les gestes de John, l'air lui manquait et il ne parvenait pas à casser la prise de John, cette fois, il avait vraiment exagéré!

Les cris avaient attiré les autres catcheurs les plus proches dans la loge, ils arrivèrent en courant pour découvrir la scène, Randy au sol, à moitié étouffé par un John fou furieux.

Hunter et Big show attrapèrent John par les épaules et le séparèrent difficilement de sa prise, ils le tirèrent en arrière et le plaquèrent contre le mur tandis qu'il cherchait toujours à se libérer en vociférant, Evan lui, se pencha sur Randy pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien, à priori, il respirait toujours même s'il était rouge pivoine.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici John? Demanda Hunter.

- Je vais le tuerrrrrrrrrrr! hurla John une nouvelle fois.

- Oh, ça on avait compris, c'est bon! Ce qu'on te demande c'est pourquoi! dit Big.

- Il a, il a, il a...

John chercha à se libérer de nouveau et le show le ramena fermement contre le mur en disant:

- Calme-toi gamin! Il a fait quoi?

- IL A BOUSILLE MA BAGNOOOOOLE!

- Quoi? !

- Et encore, c'est que le dernier truc en date! Maintenant lâche-moi que je lui règle son compte!

- Pas question, tu vas pas devenir un meurtrier pour une voiture! Tu restes ici et tu te calmes!

- pas une voiture! Ma voiture!

- Laquelle ? Demanda Hunter.

Big le regarda en se demandant l'intérêt de cette question mais il le comprit bien assez vite quand John brailla:

- Ma mustang! Il a bousillé ma mustang!

- C'est pas vrai!

- Ben siiiiiiii justement!

Hunter comprenait mieux la colère de John d'un seul coup, il adorait cette voiture, il relâcha un peu sa prise sur John, après tout, Randy méritait finalement que John lui règle son compte mais Show n'était pas d'accord et il resserra encore sa prise sur John pour l'empêcher de s'échapper.

- Ok, c'est malheureux mais c'est juste une voiture! dit-il.

- Juste une... Paul, tu ferais mieux de me lâcher là! Cracha John au show.

- C'est hors-de-question, tu as dit que c'était la dernière chose en date, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait d'autre?

- Tu veux le savoir?

- Si je te pose la question...

-Ok!

Deux heures plus tôt:

Randy était au parking, il attendait John, heureux comme un gamin, il s'était acheté un skate dernière génération, dessiné pour la vitesse et les acrobaties, sauf que Randy ne savait pas faire de skate, John le lui fit remarquer en admirant l'objet.

- C'est pas grave! Je vais apprendre, j'apprends vite tu sais!

- Aie, aie, aie, encore des catastrophes en vue!

- Mais non! T'es trop négatif, tu vois toujours le mal partout!

- Pas négatif non, je te connais Randy, chaque fois que tu te mets en tête d'essayer quelque chose, ça tourne toujours au vinaigre!

- Mais non, pas cette fois.

- Fais ce que tu veux, t'en fais toujours qu'à ta tête de toute façon, mais je te préviens, compte pas sur moi pour réparer les pots cassés cette fois!

John quitta le parking, laissant Randy avec son skate tout neuf, bien décidé à apprendre à en faire.

Il commença à faire des tours dans le parking, multipliant les chutes mais recommença sans arrêt jusqu'à ce que sa dernière chute l'emmène sur la voiture de John, sa mustang, celle qu'il adorait.

Il tomba à plat ventre sur le capot et glissa jusqu'au sol, juste devant les roues avant. Il se releva et épousseta ses habits quand son regard se posa sur la voiture, elle portait désormais une énorme griffe sur toute la longueur de son capot, la boucle de sa ceinture avait entamé la peinture dans sa chute. Il bondit dessus pour tenter bêtement de l'effacer en frottant avant de se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle ne disparaîtrait pas comme ça et il sauta dans sa voiture pour aller acheter un stick correcteur et camoufler la griffe.

Il revint quelques instants plus tard et se servit du stylo en toute hâte, mais la nuance n'était pas tout à fait la bonne et le résultat fut désastreux aussi décida-t-il de l'effacer à l'aide d'un diluant puissant pour peinture.

Le diluant fit disparaître le rajout mais attaqua aussi le reste de la peinture et une énorme auréole apparut sur la moitié du capot, fou de panique, Randy se précipita dans la loge de John tant qu'il était sur le ring et lui vola ses clefs pour prendre la voiture est l'amener d'urgence chez un carrossier.

- Moi je suis passé en sortant du ring pour voir si ce crétin était toujours en un seul morceau avec son skate débile et tout ce que j'ai trouvé c'est son skate par terre et ma voiture disparue. Continua John, fou de rage. J'étais mort de peur, j'ai cru qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, qu'il était blessé, qu'on l'avait enlevé en volant ma voiture, je ne sais pas, n'importe quoi alors j'ai sauté sur mon portable pour l'appeler.

- Et j'ai décroché. Ajouta Randy qui s'était relevé mais restait prudemment hors de portée de John. J'ai cru qu'il avait compris que j'avais pris sa voiture, j'ai paniqué et j'ai eu un accident.

- Quooooi! S'exclamèrent les deux Paul ensemble.

- Sans gravité! Reprit Randy. Que de la tôle froissée comme on dit!

- Que de MA tôle froissée! Hurla John.

- Oui, je sais ta voiture, ta tôle froissée mais puisque je t'ai dis que je paierais!

- Ce crétin raye ma bagnole; il jette du diluant dessus, la saccage, se prend un poteau et finit de la bousiller et tout ce qu'il trouve à dire c'est: je vais payer!

- C'est vrai que sur ce coup-là; t'as fait fort Randall fit Hunter

- Je sais mais je vais payer les dégâts, c'est juré John!

- Quand j'ai entendu le bruit de l'accident, j'ai cru qu'il s'était tué, je lui ai demandé où il était, je lui ai demandé où était ses clefs que je puisse venir le rejoindre et c'est là qu'il m'a dit qu'il avait pris ma voiture et qu'il avait ses clefs sur lui. Du coup, j'ai pris un taxi pour le rejoindre et voilà ce que j'ai découvert, ma voiture en ruine et Randy qui essayait de se faire tout petit derrière. Il a bien été obligé de m'expliquer ce qu'il avait fait et on est revenu ici avec ma caisse à l'état de ruine et lui, il e dit qu'il va payer avant de se sauver en courant!

- Ben quoi? Avec la façon que tu avais de me regarder, j'ai préféré me sauver en courant, je tiens à ma peau moi!

- Pas tant que ça faut croire!

- Vous voyez!

- Bon, maintenant, j'ai le droit de le tuer?

- Non, répondit Show, tu as le droit d'accepter qu'il règle les frais et puis c'est tout!

- Hunter!

- Non, John, Paul a raison, laisse tomber, tu le laisses payer et tu passes l'éponge.

- Faut vraiment?

- OUIIII! s'exclamèrent tous les hommes en même temps.

- Tu vas être sage? On peut te lâcher?

- Oui, c'est bon!

- Sûr?

- Mais oui!

- Euh John, tant que j'y pense, j'ai été flashé avec ta voiture et...

- QUOOOOI!

- Ben oui, j'étais pressé, jvoulais la faire réparer avant que tu le vois mais je vais...

John se jeta une nouvelle fois sur Randy et recommença à le secouer et à l'étrangler.

- On fait quoi? demanda Show.

- On laisse tomber! Allez viens, il est l'heure du repas!

Lilou


End file.
